


go together easily

by leafinsect



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (aforementioned kinks are only fantasized about & not actually applied), Breeding Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, How Far Removed From Canon Can I Possibly Go, Human AU, Impregnation Kink, PWP, Petplay, Pregnancy Kink, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, also probably goes w/o saying but rung is not whirl's therapist here LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafinsect/pseuds/leafinsect
Summary: our favorite helicopter and psychologist are.. not. well, maybe rung's still a psychologist because humans can be that, but he's not whirl's. anyway instead of doing any transforming they are banging, and any transforming they're doing is of the gender variety. enjoy





	go together easily

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when the majority of breeding kink is heterostraight bullshit, i project them onto trans formers. they have a good ship dynamic ok. this is porn with Literally no plot please help me my kink crops are dying,
> 
> rung is a dfab nonbinary boy and whirl is a trans girl. i normally use Custom Made cie/cer/cern pronouns for rung but i'm not double posting something when it's trans in the first place, so rung is using he/him pronouns for everyone's convenience

Rung, maybe 30 seconds after Whirl stripped the last of him clothes off--barring a charming, cute black collar--already looked absolutely wrecked. 

He sat in Whirl’s lap, facing her, curls wild and out of place and panting slightly. Rung definitely _wasn’t_ grinding down on Whirl’s thigh, maybe just letting his hips jerk forward a little every so often--

“Ah-ah-ah,” Whirl tutted gently, nudging Rung’s hip with her prosthetic arm and eliciting a shiver up his spine. He breathed deep, heaving a sigh and furrowing his brows at the gentle yet stern touch. “What’s the magic word?” 

Rung collected himself--Whirl could be playful but still merciless when domming. “Please, mistress,” he said, almost shy. The ring on the collar jingled as Whirl tugged the leash in her left grip, gingerly, like a warning. 

“‘Please’ what, honey?” she said, sounding sweet but with the implication of a demand. Her eye narrowed as she grinned down at her pet. _Hers_ ; Whirl’s, and _pet_ ; cute, desperate, obedient Rung. 

“Please let me, ah, grind on you?” Rung’s cheeks grew dark. It might’ve been some parts embarrassment, but it was definitely in arousal as well. 

“Go ahead,” Whirl permitted, following up by muttering something that suspiciously sounded like _you’re so so cute_ under her breath. Rung looked thankful, but before he could move his hips, Whirl lunged at his neck, leaving marks over the ones already gathered around Rung’s shoulders and chest. He wore his hickeys so well, squirming under her mouth in enthusiasm. It was a privilege to be Whirl’s pet, Rung thought, leaning his head on Whirl’s arm and giving the smallest kisses in thanks. 

Whirl withdrew slightly to prop Rung up closer on her lap, and god _he_ immediately felt Whirl’s cock through her boxers grind against the hood of his clit, the momentary touch meaning everything to Rung in that split second.

Rung’s hitch in breath was quiet, but Whirl caught it. The tug on his leash was firmer this time, jerking his head to the side. The leather rubbed against his new bruises, and Rung gave another shuddering breath. “Sweetheart, what did I tell you when we started?” Whirl asked. 

“That you want to hear me, mistress,” Rung said with little hesitation. 

“Right!” Whirl sang, slowly wrapping more of the leash over her prosthesis, “so let’s keep that pretty mouth of yours open when I touch you, yeah?” She punctuated the sentence with another tug, angling the leash behind Rung’s back and forcing a choked gasp out of him. 

“Y-yes, mistress,” he whispered, voice held in Whirl’s grip. Whirl felt the beginnings of dampness from Rung’s cunt through her underwear and ground her hips against his, loosening her hold on the leash to hear Rung’s whimper. 

“Such an obedient pet,” Whirl praised, letting Rung feel her cock grow harder against him, “such a good boy for me.” 

Rung repeated another _thank you, mistress_ , it being second nature to respond to Whirl with the title at this point. His eyelashes fluttered and he moaned as Whirl teased him, seeming harsher with every movement but then retreating back to a light, tantalizing touch. Whirl kept a guise of cool confidence, but underneath it all she was completely giddy with excitement. Rung looked more perfect than usual, somehow, and she felt herself break into a goofy smile for a second before catching herself. 

Another tug on the leash ripped more whimpers out of Rung, halting his hips. “Enough of that. Move aside for a second, honey?” It was deceptive how Whirl phrased what she asked of Rung as questions, at times, as if they weren’t really commands. 

Rung obliged, moving to the right side of the bed so Whirl could tug her underwear off. The pull of the leash was loosened for that minute only; as soon as Whirl had readjusted herself, Rung was at her mercy once more. As soon as Whirl gave the slightest tug downward, Rung was on his hands and knees, head hovering over Whirl’s cock. 

Whirl nearly chuckled at the sight. Not because it was funny, but because it was _really_ hot how eager Rung was to suck her dick. 

“May I?” he asked, alerting Whirl that she probably said that out loud. Rung was looking at Whirl expectantly, like he had been waiting years for an opportunity like this (and as if he hadn’t sucked her off the other day). There was the pleasant haze of arousal in his eyes, and if Whirl wanted to be really, embarrassingly romantic, she would say she could see love and adoration there too. But that would be sappy even out of the scene, so she kept her mouth shut. Whirl put the leash down and gripped the ring in the collar so she could pull Rung’s face close to her erection. 

“Y’wanna suck me off, honey?” Whirl teased. 

“Yes, please, mistress, I want to suck you off,” Rung practically drooled through the sentence.

“Be a little more creative,” she said, feigning disinterest.

“I want your cock in my mouth, please let me suck you off, mistress, I want you to cum down my throat,” he begged, any shyness in his voice gone. Whirl nodded in approval and the tips of his ears flushed as he proceeded to lick Whirl’s cock from base to tip, sucking on the head enthusiastically. Whirl groaned as he took all of her in his mouth, making obscene noises both by moaning around her dick and the slurping that followed. It didn’t take long before Whirl was fully hard and Rung couldn’t take the entirety of her down his throat anymore--though he did try his best. 

Another tug of the leash signalled Rung to stop, giving him a chance to catch his breath. He quickly thanked Whirl for letting him suck her cock and Whirl couldn’t resist planting a small kiss on his head. 

“You’re such a good boy, Rung, any more and I would’ve had to fuck your mouth,” Whirl praised. Rung was clearly enjoying himself just as much--his thighs were wet enough to show that he was definitely rubbing them together. “I think I wanna fuck your cunt though, instead. Would that be alright with you?” she smiled expectantly. Rung nodded rapidly, the collar jingling against the leash. “Ooh, I have the cutest pet in the world!” Whirl said, and kissed him again, before reaching into the nightstand for lube. 

There are many things that can be considered universal truths in life, and Whirl is positive that one is that Rung looks amazing with his legs spread for Whirl--especially when sporting bruises as accessories. 

“My pet is so pretty,” Whirl said, nipping at Rung’s shoulder and sliding lube over his cunt. “So handsome. You ready for me to fuck you?” 

“Yes, mistress,” Rung said, and the collar pulled against his neck as Whirl entered him. Rung took heaving breaths, it always felt so, so good to feel his cunt stretched and, _fuck_ , full--

“You enjoying yourself, sweetie?” Whirl asked, thrusting increasingly deep but tantalizingly slow. 

“Y-yes, but could you please--” 

“Ooh, my pet has _requests_ , y’wanna ask your mistress something?” Whirl jeered, “or _beg?_ ” and she thrust, hard, making Rung shout. 

“ _Ah_ \--please, mistress, please go f-faster,” Rung asked, and when Whirl went slower, she felt downright evil. 

“You sure you can take me fucking you like that, pet?” Her smirk was almost audible, and she sped up her thrusts the slightest bit--

“ _Please_ fuck me mistress, I want you to fuck me hard, I can take it, I’m your slut,” Rung begged, and with every request Whirl obliged. “Please, mistress, I want you to breed me,” he pleaded, eyes shut and face contorted in pleasure. Him talking like that alone made Whirl shudder, her thrusts growing messier by the minute. 

“You wanna be full of my cum that bad, huh? Want me to knock you up, honey?” Whirl nearly growled, and Rung interspersed the dirty talk with more and more desperate whimpers of _please, god, please_ between syllables. 

Whirl stopped, confusing Rung for a moment before commanding him to flip over. Her pet obeyed, wanting to feel her cock in him again, and whining at Whirl entering him once more. 

“You’re gonna look so good pregnant,” Whirl fantasized, close-- “Everyone’ll know who you belong to, sweetie, and how much of a slut for my cock you are.” Rung whined at the words, replying desperately to _please knock me up_ in return. He was growing more incoherent at the thought of Whirl, the collar, this, and then being pregnant on top of all of it--it was obscene to think about, even though Whirl was saying it. 

“It’s gonna be so fun fucking my cute little pet when you’re heavy with my kids,” she growled, and Rung was gone, cumming on the sheets below them and wailing before going completely silent, shuddering wordlessly around Whirl’s cock before she spilled inside him, accompanied with her own groan. 

The mattress gave slightly as Whirl slumped over next to Rung and attempted to loosen his collar before Rung’s hands gently pushed hers away to do it himself. Once Whirl was done doing the bare minimum of cleaning herself up, Rung wordlessly laid his head on her chest, nuzzling at her imprecisely. 

“That was,” Whirl stopped to breathe, “nice.”

Rung laughed. “Yeah.”

Whirl planted another kiss on his forehead. “Want some applesauce?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
